Mobile terminals supporting user functions have entered into widespread use in business and daily life due to small sizes thereof enabling ease of portability. Recently developed mobile terminals support a variety of user functions in an integrated manner. When a specific user function is activated, such a mobile terminal provides a screen corresponding to the user function through a display unit. Hence, a user may use a specific user function to enjoy content through a screen corresponding to the user function.
A mobile terminal may transfer content to an external screen output device through an external device interface. For example, a mobile terminal receiving broadcast data may display the broadcast data on a display unit of the mobile terminal and on a screen output device connected to the mobile terminal. Such an existing screen output function, which simply outputs information output by a mobile terminal on a screen output device, has failed to attract much attention because it has no more effect than viewing information through a larger screen. Nevertheless, as linkage between a mobile terminal and a screen output device may offer great potential in user convenience, it is necessary to develop a new screen output feature.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.